With a focus on proteomics and related applications, the Mass Spectrometry Facility aims to bring state-of-art technology in mass spectrometry and related bioinformatics tools to NIDCR researchers through service and collaboration. Service includes: 1) protein identification, 2) profiling of proteins in a complex sample, 3) relative quantification of proteins from different conditions, 4) protein posttranslational modifications such as ubiquitination, phosphorylation, etc. 5) molecular weight analysis of intact proteins. Researchers are encouraged to bring their questions for discussion.